1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to digest emails for groups. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for increasing the relevance of the digest emails to members of the groups.
2. Related Art
Digest emails may be used by groups, organizations, and/or online communities to provide a “snapshot” of content created and/or modified during a given period. For example, a social network may send daily and/or weekly digest emails containing links to posts, articles, discussions, and/or comments associated with a group to members of the group. After the digest emails are received, the members may use the digest emails to view the content and/or access the social network by selecting the links within the digest emails.
However, a digest email may contain large amounts of content, particularly if the digest email is associated with an active group and/or organization. In turn, recipients of the digest email are likely to lose interest in the digest email before they find content that is relevant and/or interesting to them. For example, the digest email may include descriptions of and/or links to tens or hundreds of discussions, articles, and/or posts generated by members of the group and/or organization. In addition, the subject header of the digest email may include a generic description of the time period, amount of content (e.g., number of posts, discussions, articles, etc.), group, and/or other attributes associated with the digest email. Because the subject header does not describe content that may be relevant to a particular user, the user may delete the digest email instead of opening the digest email. Conversely, the user may be unable to find relevant content in the digest email after opening the digest email. In both cases, effective and/or efficient access to content that is relevant to the user may be precluded by a large amount of content and/or a lack of personalization in the digest email.
Consequently, use of digest emails may be facilitated by techniques for increasing the relevance of the digest emails to recipients of the digest emails.